jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeanne Christian Andersen
# Appearance Jeanne Christian Andersen appears as a young woman with mid-back purple hair. She wears what appears to be a brown strapless dress with several ruffles and a yellow ribbon in the front with a green colored gem near the bottom. Over this she wears a light colored jacket that reaches to her knees. She will also wear a large multi coloured dress with a green thing over her breast with a medal on it. Personality Jeanne prides herself in being the ideal women and the daughter of a man who's name most know, As the daughter of a man called a fool she continues to love her father and his ideas, his traditions, his laws and his flaws, even if such caring is no longer needed, and as a good willed person she offers aid and assistance to those in need. As befitting of a woman who can be called the perfect noble women, she will act with courtesy to both friend and stranger, although it is very possible that courtesy will be hiding deep contempt - especially for people such as murders. She is friendly and polite to most she will meet and will attempt to be as reasonable as possible with men and women of lesser station. She holds no hostility towards the world itself, personally having accepted it as a failure of the people who scorned her father. Synopsis History she was the daughter of Hans Christian Andersen. She was considerably eccentric, and the 'various mischievous incidents' had apparently got her almost disowned. As a result, she had been given a small broken wooden house, where she was ordered to live in quietly and alone. She had never been a particularly social person, so she happily accepted this new state of affairs, living however she pleased with a servant to take care of her. She had never been romantically involved with anyone. Her everyday life was simple. She would either read through the many detective novels or books that were brought to her or else write detective novels herself. Her manuscripts she finishes ends up clipped together in a pile and she has never shown it to anyone. At one point, she submitted one of her manuscripts to a publishing company, but it was rejected. One rainy night Jeanne found a young man on the side of the road in critical condition while driving. Afterwards she brought him in to her home and gave him the name "Gin". She offered him to have brain surgery to lessen the pain of his frequent headaches, but he declined, out of concern of harming his past self. One day, "Gin" found one of her manuscripts and read it in one night, much to her surprise and gave her praise for it. Then she began to let "Gin" read her manuscripts, making "Gin" the only person she had ever shown the manuscripts to. During the time that she was living together with "Gin", she spent her days with him debating detective novels and talking about ideas for new plots. At some point, Jeanne roped "Gin" in her hobbies and spent writing novels together, with "Gin" giving ideas and Jeanne turning them into stories with her writing skills she had built up over many years. She also informed him about an incident, though it wasn't until a few days later that it would cause "Gin" to remember his past life. After they had finished their masterpiece, 'the Strange Tale of the Holy Island', they celebrated their success and "Gin" suggested to Jeanne to have their book submitted. After "Gin" fell asleep from their celebration due to drinking too much wine, Jeanne was reading articles about the incident in the newspaper. When he asked her what she was doing and she began showing off her knowledge about the subject concerning the incident in great detail, "Gin" began having a severe headache, which caused him to fall on the floor and in the process regain his former memories as she calls out to him. The two fabricated the majority of the stories to try and help "Gin" retrieve his old memories. = Abilities and Powers ' Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Jeanne is a skillful hand-to-hand combatant, capable of taking on 2-3 opponents at once, even though she lacks formal training. It seems that her style mimics that of Wing Chun which she's read about in several books, a fast-paced striking style that primarily utilizes her speed and reflexes to defeat enemies. Her stance is firm and flexible, used to strike then redirect and deflect her enemies strikes before countering once more. Her muscles are relaxed, conserving her energy while letting her use her speed and strength to their fullest potential. Jeanne primarily aims her strikes towards the center line, aiming at targets such as the eyes, nose, throat, neck, solar plexus, stomach, pelvis, and groin, though she also targets joints such as the knees and elbows to limit her foes movements. She utilizes her hands in a variety of palm strikes, jabbing and straight, and barrage style punches. She uses her legs to unleash front, side, roundhouse, shovel, Bong Gerk, Nao Gerk, spinning, and sweeping kicks, as well as striking with her bony knees and elbows. Enhanced Reflexes: Her reflexes are incredible, allowing her to see, react, analyze and move at an increased rate. She is capable of reacting to outside stimuli at an advanced rate, thus giving her the ability to block quick strikes while absorbing minimal damage. Jeanne perceives the world at an enhanced rate, making her opponents movements and strikes look slower to her, thus allowing her to adapt quicker and easier. She has been known to dodge high-speed projectiles like arrows, bullets and throwing knives with seeming ease. Jeanne is capable of quickly and efficiently blocking strikes, performing stunts and movements in a split second, before continuing on with the same momentum, forming subsequent counterattacks within instants. This combined with her speed and agility makes her amazingly hard to hit in combat. Stand Alfee Gallery | Trivia She is based of Ikuko Hachijo from Umineko Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Stand users Category:Writer Category:Purple haired Category:Adult